


She Had the World

by Jules1398



Series: Pretty. Odd. [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Character Study, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules1398/pseuds/Jules1398
Summary: As much as it hurt him, it was finally time for William to let Noora go.





	She Had the World

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this is kinda emo but whatever  
> [come say hi!](http://crackandcanonships.tumblr.com/)

William Magnusson was in love with Noora Amalie Sætre. That was a known fact. He knew it. She knew it. The entire goddamn world knew it.

Another commonly known fact is that Noora was in love with him as well. He had admittedly done some shitty things to her. He should have treated her better at times, but he didn’t. Yet, she somehow still chose him in the end every fucking time.

That was why he had to break up with her.

He appreciated that she accepted his many, many flaws. He was an asshole at times. He knew that and he was trying his best to improve, especially since he fell for Noora.

Noora only had two flaws. The first was thinking that she was more flawed than she was. At first glance, she seemed to be extremely confident in herself, but she also had some deep-rooted insecurities that she masked from others. When you really got to know her, they started to appear through the cracks of her thick skin.

She was insecure, even though she shouldn’t be. Noora was beautiful, intelligent, and kind. William fet extremely lucky that he was able to  _ meet  _ her. He couldn’t believe how fortunate he was to actually be in a loving relationship with somebody like her.

Her second flaw was being in love with William. She deserved someone better, whether it be a man, a woman, or someone that didn’t belong to either category. Noora could have chosen anybody, regardless of gender, yet somehow she had fallen for William, even though he had been shitty to her and her friends.

William had a lot of regrets, and his past treatment of women was one of them. Sure he was young and stupid, but he shouldn’t have spent his time at Nissen focused on breaking the girls’ hearts. He made them feel like they were more special than the rest, he slept with them, and then he left them.

Vilde Lien Hellerud was one of the last girls he did this to because, after he ghosted her, she tried to act confident and give him his sweater back, as if it had meant anything to him. He told her that she wasn’t good enough to be a prize, which was admittedly a fucking awful thing to say, even if he was just trying to get her off of his back. Then, her friend came up and bitched him out for it.

She was cocky and strong-willed. That’s why he fell for her in an instant. That was the very moment that William Magnusson fell in love with Noora Sætre.

Noora despised him at first, which didn’t come as too much of a surprise. He had said and done some pretty shitty things to her friend and he had a reputation for being a bit of a fuckboy.

Drastic times called for drastic measures, so he made a deal with her. He would apologize to Vilde if Noora would go on a date with him. This wasn’t one of his proudest moments and he supposed that she wasn’t too happy with herself about it either.

But, it worked eventually. They went on a date and Noora acted like she hated it. Really, she seemed to enjoy it a bit. They talked under the night sky and sipped hot chocolate until he got called in to help deal with some stupid fucking fight.

Little by little, Noora fell more and more in love with him. Their relationship was a secret, but that was only because she still wasn’t ready to tell Vilde, who had seemingly fallen for William once more. He had been right about getting her off of his back, but wrong about the way to approach the issue.

Then Nikolai came home and everything went to shit. Niko had made it his personal mission to destroy any source of happiness in William’s life, and that included his relationship with Noora.

When William found out that there was a possibility that Noora and his brother had slept together, he freaked out and ran away to his father’s home in London, without giving her a chance to fully explain. He had noticed that she was suffering and tried to help her before she said anything, but he ran away as soon as she told him because the news was so shocking and upsetting that he couldn’t bear to be in Oslo anymore.

He was afraid of hurting her, in a way, but he did so anyway. He didn’t want to become violent with Noora, even though he knew deep in his heart that he would never dare to lay a hand on someone who didn’t deserve it. He left, and then she was alone. He left, and then Noora no longer had her boyfriend to support her during what was probably one of the worst times of her life. It was William’s greatest regret.

Noora should have given up on him right then. She should have ended their relationship once and for all, but when he came back, she wanted to be with him again. She even travelled across Europe with him so they didn’t have to do long distance while he was working with his father.

London was an interesting endeavour for their relationship. At first, it was fucking fantastic. They had started having sex at the summer party just before their departure, so the first few weeks were like the honeymoon phase of their relationship.

Then everything started going south. She was taking a few online classes, but she mostly just had time to herself when he was away working his full time job. She hated it. She was bored and she didn’t have any friends in London. Noora was miserable for the most part, yet she stayed for William. He should have broken up with her then. She deserved to be happy, and she wasn’t happy in England.

And then there was his dad, who never really liked her much. William didn’t notice this for a while. He was so focused on finally getting attention from his father that he didn’t notice how the man was treating the person that he cared about more than anything. William’s dad was almost as bad as Nikolai. He was after nobody but himself, and somehow William had been completely blind to it.

The final straw was completely William’s fault. Noora couldn’t bring herself to testify against his brother and she lied to him about it. He wasn’t mad at her, she was just disappointed that he wasn’t going to have to worry about any of the charges against him. And, well, William was also a bit sad that she didn’t feel comfortable speaking honestly with him. He told her he understood why she did it, because he  _ did _ understand. After everything Niko had put her through, facing him had to be one of the scariest things in her life. Still, William felt hurt.

William felt like he needed some time to process everything, so he poured himself into work. It was yet another bad decision. Noora needed him. She had to be struggling with the thoughts of Nikolai coming back. He understood. He was too. But William had his job, his father, and his coworkers to help him through it. Noora’s only support system there was William, and he wasn’t present for her when she needed it.

One rainy October day, William came home from work and she was gone. Noora had packed her suitcase and left without a word. He should have called her, but he just wasn’t quite ready to speak with her about it. He had ignored Noora while she needed him, and now she had slipped through his fingers.

This time, he let her go. She needed to be at home in Oslo with her friends. She needed someone better than William in her life. He knew he should have broke things off officially, but instead he never called. She didn’t call either, but after just a few months, he knew they were over.

He got a new girlfriend eventually. A kind English girl with fiery red hair that was a friend of one of his coworkers. Her name was Eleanor and she was a very pleasant person, but he still wasn’t over Noora, so it only lasted a few weeks.

For the next few months, he mostly just worked. He was trying to get over her, but it was difficult without closure. He still didn’t want to make the call that could end things between them forever.

When he received her email, he was absolutely elated. He should have said no and let her get over him, but he was selfish. He took a plane to Oslo the next chance that he could and showed up at Eva’s party.

After the party, she left with him. They talked about everything and anything. They kissed a lot. Suddenly, things between them were nearly perfect again. They were going to live separately again, which was a smart decision. She needed her friends, and he didn’t ever want to take that away from her again.

His dad wanted him to return to London, but he basically told him to fuck off. William was in love with Noora, so he needed to be with her. And Noora needed to be in Oslo.

Things went extremely well after that. Her friends didn’t like him much, which was understandable, but they tolerated him. Noora was happier than he had ever seen her, and that made him happier as well.

But Noora’s happiness wasn’t infinite. There was still something holding her back and, recently, William realized that it was him. She loved him, that was true, but she had more potential. She sacrificed time with her friends to be with him. She only looked at universities in Oslo so that they could study together.

Noora needed to spread her wings and she couldn’t do that when her love for William was acting as a cage.

She needed to move on. They both did. Things needed to end for real this time. It needed to be the final goodbye.

William sighed as he rang the doorbell and prepared to see those beautiful green eyes for the final time.


End file.
